La manta de Ron
by o-SilverLady-o
Summary: Título autoexplicativo P. Ron POV, obviously. ¿Con qué dormíais vosotros cuando erais pequeños? Él, con una mantita tejida por su madre. Aunque para él es mucho más. Read and Review, please!


_Este fic está inspirado a partir de los comentarios de Aitnac en su LJ sobre la manta de Ron que aparece en una de las fotos de GoF que circulan por ahí (la de Ronnie enfurruñado :3 ¡qué monada!). Ella descubrió que está desde la primera película, y nos convenció de que era uno de esos detalles de Jo que no pone en los libros pero sí en las pelis. Así que, para mí, manta!Ron es canon._

_ Por ello, este fic va dedicado a Aitnac, que escribió un pequeño ensayo sobre la mantita (drols) y a Emeraldchan, por sus observaciones y consejos sobre el escrito cuando lo publiqué en mi LJ.  
_

_A vosotros os deseo feliz lectura :) ¡Larga vida a la manta de Ron!_

_Fdo: Silvy _

* * *

Ron tiene su manta desde que puede recordar. Sabe que todos los miembros de la familia Weasley han dormido con una manta igual las noches más frías, y que todas han ido a Hogwarts junto con sus respectivos dueños. También sabe que su madre las ha tejido a mano, al igual que los jerseys y los calcetines, sin usar la varita ni una sola vez.

Cuando llegó el momento de hacer su baúl para Hogwarts, la Sra. Weasley metió más de la mitad del armario de Ron, y una de las cosas que se quedó en el interior de aquel objeto heredado de Bill, después de hacer una selección exhaustiva por el exceso de peso, fue la manta. Él no puso ningún pero, sencillamente porque era _su _manta.

La manta de Ron es a cuadros de colores y de lana, y le abriga mucho las noches lluviosas en el colegio. A veces, como cuando era pequeño, se arrebuja con ella y le da la impresión (aunque no lo reconocería en la vida) de que es su madre arropándole. Tal vez sea por eso que, en cuanto se la pone por encima, le invade un sueño tremendo y no se entera de nada de lo que le dice Harry. Seamus y Dean lo saben y se ríen a carcajadas imaginado la cara de Snape si en una clase de Pociones le pusieran la manta y se quedara dormido. Ron se pone rojo hasta las orejas y les dice que se callen, mientras Hermione sólo sonríe tras las hojas de El Profeta y Harry parece hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para masticar pensando en algo muy distinto a los entrenamientos de quidditch o en la reacción de Snape.

Ron sabe que su manta quizá no sea especialmente bonita ni sea muy de hombres envolverse en ella para conciliar el sueño, pero a veces, aunque sea en pleno verano, la coge y le tranquiliza. También aunque no quiera admitirlo adora su manta, y por eso le pone nervioso ver pelos de color canela por encima o encontrarse directamente al gato de Hermione enroscado sobre sí mismo y echándose la siesta sobre SU manta. Le gustaría darle una patada para enviarlo al bosque Prohibido, pero se contiene para no provocar otra discusión estúpida y sin sentido con Hermione, discusión que encima sabe de antemano que va a perder.

Probablemente por eso apenas murmura una réplica cuando Hermione entra en el dormitorio, hace una observación sobre el desastre en el que duermen y le pregunta si quiere que le ayude con la maleta:

'…porque seguro que no la has hecho.'

A continuación, recoge la manta, que descansa sobre una cama sin hacer, y la empieza a doblar con cuidado, a pesar de que es más larga que ella y que podría pedirle ayuda pero no lo hace. Sin embargo, tampoco Ron se la ofrece, demasiado ocupado observándola en silencio.

Harry y él estarán en la Madriguera y Hermione pasará las Navidades en su casa. Quizá la dejen venir antes de que se acaben las vacaciones, pero hasta ella no parece muy convencida al decirlo. Quizá por eso dobla con tanta parsimonia la manta de cuadros de colores que la Sra.Weasley ha tejido sin usar la varita. También puede que ella siempre sea tan cuidadosa en esas cosas, o incluso, a lo mejor también tiene un objeto que la acompaña cuando sus padres no pueden hacerlo.

O simplemente tiene la cabeza en otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver con todo eso y Ron sólo está pensando idioteces.

Unos días después, ya de noche, en su cuarto, con la manta encima de él y Harry soñando algo que espera que no esté relacionado con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, coge una parte de la manta y se la lleva a la cara. Inspira profundamente y que cree detectar un olor distinto al de tela, polvo y amor de madre. Sabe que es una estupidez pensar que Hermione dejó algo de ella cuando dobló la manta para meterla en el viejo baúl, pero por lo menos puede dormir mejor sintiéndola un poco más cerca de él mientras pasa el tiempo antes de volver a estar los dos (_los tres,_ se corrige inmediatamente al oír a Harry murmurando en sueños) juntos otra vez.


End file.
